Lost and brought back memories
by Random Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: Dunno a crappier title for this... anyways, it's with Zero, X, Axl and Lumine, and there's SAi, so beware XD It starts one year after Axl joined the hunters, some things in the beginning might remind you of the plot of X8 And it's only Mrated because I d


Okay everyone. First off, I'm writing this prologue while I've already written 7 pages... (actually there are already 47… in German XD but since I decided to translate it now to upload it here there might be changes. I'm not quite satisfied with it so far…) Anyways, don't think I've been lazy! I wrote several fics in the meantime. Only they're not Rockman or other genres. Again, I kindly ask you to visit my homepage (www.ranchan.de) where all my fanfics are (even more with Rockman!) because I can't upload most of them here. They don't want Fics in the style

Zero: blabla

X: Bla

You know what I mean? But that's the style I normally write… murmurs Whatever, this fic is with Zero, X, Axl aaaaaaaaaaaaaand: LUMINE! AHHHH I love him! He's simply gorgeous (Oh, and if you visit my page PLEASE come to my forum!

Freaky Person: It's a pity you haven'T written any more  Hopefully we'll talk some time soon again!

OHHH I want to write a Fic with Harpuia and Leviathan XDDD But first things first...

Axl has been in Maverick Hunter Headquarters for over a year now. It seems to be an eternity since he met Zero for the first time, where everything began. Well, you could say his third life. Axl had no memories of his first life whatsoever. The only remains of that time was his X-shaped scar right in the middle of his face, which origin he had no clue of. Still, it was part of him, the only light in the darkness of his forgotten past. And that's why he liked it.

His second life with Red Alert on the other hand he didn't WANT to remember. Everything he experienced there… at first Red even was like a father for him. He had found Axl… somewhere on the battlefield, half dead. Later Axl wished he had been. Not only Red announced him "Everybody's Darling" in a special way, he also was examined painfully because of his Copy-Shot ability and has been sent first in all missions to kill innocent reploids at the risk of his life. He ofent asked himself why he just didn't let it happen back then.

But then he thought of now. He looked around his room. Unusually quiet considering it was Axl's room. He had to suffer very much in his short life – at least the part of it he remembers – and he couldn't even say it all was worth it. The pain, the tortures, the humiliation… but now he was fine. With X, Zero and the others he felt safe and secure for the first time in his life, and most importantly, among friends. Not to be used and treated like an object. Red was still alive, doing his things somewhere out there, but Axl knew perfectly well that X and Zero would never let him get to lay his hands on Axl again…

Still, he was missing something. Especially the last days Zero and X have acted really strange. Everytime Axl showed up they quit their talks instantly and seem to desperately think of a different topic. Did they keep secrets from him? Did they still mistrust him? After all that time…

Even if he felt very comfortabel, he didn want to call it "home". Something was missing… It was as if one part of his past didn't want to give in. But what was it?

Suddenly Axl shook his head vigorously, as if he wanted to get rid of a certain thought.

"Don't think so much, Axl! You can't change it anyway! You'd better be happy that you're finally quite fine!"

He got up from his bed very sportive and thought for a moment. Then he decided to look for X and Zero. Despite the time with Red Alert he was a cheerful, bright and very active boy – sometimes too active if you'd had asked the others in headquarters. But even though he had only built up a closer relationship to Zero and X. Whenever there was a mission he was sent out with those two hunters. They really made a good team and were interacting perfectly in battle. Admittedly, not as good as X and Zero, but no one would ever reach that duo… Axl sighed. For a brief moment he fell into his fanboy-status. He had admired Zero and X as long as he could remember, always wanting to be like them…

"But… somehow… I never get anything done… not without them…"

Resigned he thought of the countless missions where they had to help him because he had been too overhasty again. For sure he would have already torn apart by some Maverick if those two wouldn't have been with him. Zero never thought before he acted as well, but, unlike Axl, he knew if he could deal with an opponent or not – but most of the time it was the first one anyways. Signas knew very well why he never let Axl go on missions on his own. Signas and Alia pissed Axl off anyways. All the time they treated him like a stupid child – he felt. And talking about Alia he just remembered that he still have to give his last report to her. He sighed once more.

"This can't probably be my life… Well, better get it over with…"

It was nobody there who could have listened to him, he often talked to himself. Sometimes he even doubted his own state of mind. But it couldn't be helped. Still thinking he left his room.


End file.
